In recent years, there have been great advancements in the speed, power, and complexity of integrated circuits. Some integrated circuits comprise both bipolar transistors, such as PNP transistors and NPN transistors, and metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, such as PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors. When integrated circuit devices are manufactured, different types of steps may be employed for manufacturing the two different types of transistors.
The process for manufacturing bipolar transistors in an integrated circuit (sometimes referred to as a control flow process) involves the performance of a number of different types of steps. It is desirable that the steps for manufacturing MOS transistors on the same integrated circuit as the bipolar transistors be compatible with the steps for manufacturing the bipolar transistors.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an efficient method for combining the manufacturing steps of bipolar transistors and MOS transistors in the same integrated circuit. In particular, there is a need in the art for an improved method that is capable of efficiently manufacturing bipolar transistors and MOS transistors in a unified control flow process.